


Sleeping with pregnant MC

by Selestiles



Series: The Arcana Headcanons [12]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, Other, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:28:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25698067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selestiles/pseuds/Selestiles
Summary: Tumblr hc request: "Headcanons for Asra, Julian and Muriel sleeping with a heavily pregnant MC?? (Like, they're about to pop out any moment but not now)"
Relationships: Asra (The Arcana)/Reader, Julian Devorak/Reader, Muriel (The Arcana)/Reader
Series: The Arcana Headcanons [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834537
Comments: 5
Kudos: 165





	Sleeping with pregnant MC

##  **Asra**

★ He has always been a fairly light sleeper, but now anything will wake him. Take a breath slightly different than normal and Asra will be wide awake. 

★ He makes sure you have everything you need before getting into bed. Places a glass of water on the bedside table, rubs a soothing-scented oil on your tired feet, covers your face in kisses and only then gets into bed. 

★ He can’t stop touching your belly. He rubs circles on it while you fall asleep and keeps a hand on it all night. 

##  **Julian**

♦︎ Before going to sleep, he’ll make sure that you are nicely cocooned in between two pillows and covered perfectly with a blanket before getting into bed himself. 

♦︎ He knows he’s kind of a crazy sleeper, so he cuddles you until you fall asleep and then puts up a pillow barrier between you and him before he falls asleep himself. 

♦︎ Julian tells your baby some crazy bedtime stories, talking about his childhood in Nevivon and all his grand adventures, including the ones you were part of (though you remember them a little different, there are definitely less sword fights in your version).

##  **Muriel**

♣︎ He won’t even want to sleep in the same bed when you’re so heavily pregnant. He will not want to risk accidentally harming you in his sleep. (You try sleeping with him and he doesn’t sleep a wink, he’s too nervous). 

♣︎ Instead, Inanna climbs into bed with you, ready to alert Muriel if there’s any problem. He will camp on the floor next to the bed, though he reaches up with one arm and holds your hand through the night. 

♣︎ He double and triple-checks the wards before going to sleep, and places a protective charm over the bed. He wants to make sure you and the baby are well and safe. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr as sandwichfox


End file.
